Friends or Lovers?
by smn21
Summary: Courtney is going through some bad times. Jason is always going to be there for her. What happens when something happens to Courtney and it affects Jason's life and everyone else's around them?
1. Help

Chapter 1

A/N I know me again! But this story has been lingering in my mind for awhile now and I want to get it out there, so I can see if it's good or bad. This story is taking place in the current storylines right now, but they will quickly be changed. This story mostly evolves around Courtney, Jax, Jason, Sam, Sonny, Carly, and maybe a little Lorenzo and Reese and Liz and Lucky. Just to let you guys know, I HATE the pairings right now concerning all of the characters I just mentioned. They WILL be changed! Well enough babbling and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Courtney was so upset. She never thought she would have to worry about her marrage to Jax. But obviously she had to. She saw him and Elizabeth kissing in their home. She was so upset all she did was turn around and run away from the scene. She found herself end up on the docks. She sat on the bench and cried her eyes out. How did her life become such a mess, she thought.

Jason was doing some work for Sonny, and to admit, he would do just about anything to get out of the penthouse, and away from Sam. She was begining to get on his nerves a lot more often. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Courtney crying her eyes out. He slowly approached her putting a coomforting hand on her shoulder. Courtney felt someone touch her and immediatly shot up out of her seat, and prepared to kick whoever's ass touched her. She stopped herself when she saw it was Jason. His clear blue eyes showed compassion and worry in them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jason asked softly as he motioned for her to sit down again and talk to him.

"Oh nothing, it's just what happened to the saying, third time's a charm?" She asked while she laughed a bitter laugh.

Jason immediatly knew something happened between her and Jax. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Jason asked, immediatly getting angry at just the thought of someone hurting her.

"Yes but not in the way you think. I saw him and Elizabeth kissing." She said softly as she broke down in tears again. Jason's heart ached at seeing her in so much pain. "Come here." He said softly as he pulled her into a tight embrace, and she melted into his strong arms. She continued to cry and Jason just held her. He still cared deeply for Courtney. He would give his life for her, and he would help her in any way he could. He continued to hold her as she cried. About ten minutes went by, and the Courtney pulled away from Jason.

"God you must think I'm pathetic." Courtney said as she rubbed away stray tears from her red face.

"No Courtney I would never think you were pathetic." Jason said sweetly.

"Please. This is your idea of a great night. Having your ex-wife cry on you shoulders for at least ten minutes." Courtney said sarcasticely as she got up.

"Courtney wait," Jason began as he grabbed her arm, "dont go." He said simply.

"Jason you probely want to get home. It's pretty late already."

"I just want to make sure your okay. You know what you can come home with me if you want." Jason said, trying to offer any kind of help to her.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that will go over well with Sam." Courtney said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you know my door is always opened." Jason said.

"I know. Thanks for the offer though. And thank you for giving me a shoulder to cry on." She said as she smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." He said as he watched her walk up the stairs. He sighed and walked up the stairs in the opposite direction. From the shadows, Jax appeared, angry as hell. He started towards the direction of his home to find Courtney.

Courtney got home and went the bedroom, and started packing some clothes. She needed to get out of here. Then she heard the door open and slam violently. She jumped at the sound and went in the other room, still angry as hell at Jax.

"What the fuck you think your doing making all that god damn noise?" Courtney yelled at Jax.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interupting your little thoughts of Jason?" Jax asked sarcasticely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Courtney asked.

"Well I saw you and Jason on the docks and I saw how you were all over him, and he was just loving it." Jax yelled angrily.

"Jason was comforting me, Jax. You were the one who hurt me, by kissing Elizabeth! Your nothing but a lying no good son of a bitch." Courtney screamed in anger in Jax's face. Slap! Jax's hand came right across Courtney's face. Courtney fell to the floor. Jax then pulled her back up with a fist full of her hair in his hand.

"Don't you ever talk shit like that to me again!" Jax seethed.

"Get the fuck off me!" Courtney yelled.

"Your my wife not Jason's! You need to remember that I think." Jax said as he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"GET OFF ME!" Courtney screamed. Jax punched her hard in the face and tore off her shirt. He tried to unzip her pants, but she kicked him in the crotch and then he groaned and leaned up a little. He recovered and punched her again in her other eye sending her to the floor. He began to kick her repeatedly. She screamed in pain, then suddenly she grabbed the closest thing to her. She grabbed the lamp that fell to the floor. She took it and when Jax leaned down to unzip her pants again she smashed it over his head, knocking him out. She scrambled to get up and then looked at the damage. She was scared that he might wake up quick, so she ran out of the house and ran straight to the person she knew would be there for her.

Jason got home and was sitting on the couch. Sam came down the stairs then.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Working." Jason said simply as he walked over toward the desk and started rummaging threw the mail.

"This late! Jason why the hell didn't you call?" Sam yelled.

"I was really busy Sam." Jason said as he dropped the mail back on the desk and went back over to the couch and sat down.

"So you just aren't going to tell me anything." Sam said.

"You know I can't discuss my buisness with you Sam." Jason said getting more and more annoyed fast.

"Are you ever going to open up to me! You know what, when you want to actually talk to me, you can find me!" Sam said as she ran out of the house and slammed the door on the way out. Jason was so annoyed with her. He was to fed up with her to even go after her. When was she ever going to get that he couldn't discuss his buiseness with her. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Jason went over to open it and was surprised to see Courtney on the other side.

"Courtney what the hell happened to you?" Jason asked immediately as he brought her into the penthouse. Courtney was so weak from the beating that she could barely walk. She collasped into Jason's arms and Jason said, "Whoa hey hey." He picked her up softly and brought her over to the couch, and set her down. He cupped her cheek with his hand and asked again, "Courtney what happened?"

"Jax." She managed to say before passing out. Jason caught her in his arms and decided to bring her upstairs to his room. He laid her down on the bed, and then he saw the deep black and blue bruises and cuts on her face. It had started to rain, and he didn't want her to sleep in wet clothes. He went and got a pair of boxers and a tee shirt for her to wear. He gently undid her shirt and saw the deep bruises on her ribs. He removed her jeans and put on the boxers. He tucked her in the bed a wrapped covers all around her. When he went over to the door he heard her stir and then she opened her hazy eyes and said, very softly, "Jason will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he got in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her ribs. She laid her head on his chest as she fell back into a deep slumber. Jason heard her steady breathing and knew she was completely asleep. All he could think about was Jax. That bastard beat Courtney, and he was going to pay. He was going to die for what he did to Courtney. He soon fell asleep next to Courtney with his arms protectively around her.

A/N 2: Sooo... how do you like it so far? I wanted to put a lot of stuff in the first chapter so I can make the story progress faster. Please feedback! I want to know if I should continue or not. PLEASE R&R:)


	2. I Need To Protect You

Chapter 2 

Courtney awoke to the bright, shining sun in the room. She looked over to her side and saw Jason fast asleep. She smiled at his peaceful state. She got up and almost kicked herself for waking Jason.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jason asked immediatly once he woke up.

"I'm fine. I...um...I shouldn't have come here. I'll be out of here in a few minutes. I'm sorry to bother you." She said fast as she went downstairs, with Jason close behind her.

"Courtney you need my help." Jason said to her.

"Jason I'm fine!" She said.

"Courtney you showed up at my doorstop, severely beaten,and you told me it was Jax! You need my protection, so he never tries to do this again! I don't want you to get hurt again!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, it's not like Jax does this all the time! This was the first time!" Courtney yelled in tears as she walked over to the couch and put her head in her hands, while sobbing. Jason's heart went out to her. He went over to her and sat next to her.

"It doesn't matter if it only happened once, Courtney! A man should never hit a woman, especially his own wife! Especially not you." Jason said that last part quietly. Courtney looked up at Jason and smiled. She saw a special look in eyes directed to her. Was it love? No, it couldn't be. He loved Sam. But she knew that he cared about her.

"Jason you can't do anything." Courtney said simply as she got up and started to the door. Then suddenly Jason grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. She tensed at the action, and Jason saw it.

"I'm sorry Courtney. I didn't mean to..." Jason started.

"No, hey, it's fine. Jason thank you for letting me stay here with you, but I can stay somewhere else now." Courtney said as she started to open the door, before Jason called out her name again.

"Courtney, don't go. Stay with me." He said gently as he started towards her again. They were deathly close now and Courtney could feel the heat radiating off him.

"I'm not sure, what about Sam?" She asked.

"I dont think Sam is coming back." He said.

"Jason we're divorced, I shouldn't bother you with my problems, because god know's I have a lot of them." She said.

"I don't care." He whispered.

"Well maybe you should." She whispered back.

"Shhh..." He said as he put a finger to her mouth and then his lips crashed on hers. She kissed him back with just as much enthusiasum. He pushed her up against the wall and continued their hungry kissing and groping. Courtney was pulling his shirt, trying to get his shirt off, while Jason was starting to kiss and suck down her neck, while trying to, despartely, undo her blouse.They were so busy hungrily kissing and groping each other, that they didn't even see the person in thier doorway.

SPOILERS

1) Who is the person in the doorway?

2) Will Courtney accept Jason's help?

A/N: I have gotten awsome feedback! Keep it comin:-)


	3. I Trust You

Chapter 3 

They were so busy hungrily kissing and groping each other that they didn't even see the person in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this nice." Jax said, startling Jason and Courtney. Jason broke apart from Courtney and gave Jax one of his death stares.

"Jax get the hell out of my house!" Jason yelled in Jax's face.

"Not without my wife! I'm her husband, and she's coming with me!" Jax yelled back.

"Some husband you are! A husband doesn't beat his wife!" Jason yelled back wiht so much hate.

"Oh I'm the bad guy here. Tell me, I mean you were once married to her, how did it feel to have a slut for a wife?" Jax yelled. Jason had enough of Jax. He slung his arm back and punched Jax, hard, in the face. He began kicking him in the ribs and yelled, "It doesn't feel so good now, does it? When your on the ground, getting beat to death, begging for mercy!"

"Jason please, stop! " Courtney pleaded with him.

"No Courtney, he needs to feel the pain of what he did to you." Jason yelled as he picked Jax up by the collar and threw him up against the wall. "You listen to me! You don't ever hurt Courtney again! She is not coming home with you! SHe is staying, right here with me! If I ever see you as so much as look at her the wrong way, you'll pay!" Jason said in a low, venomous way. His cold blue eyes directed at Jax, oh if looks could kill!

"Jason, please, let him go. For me!" Courtney's soft voice pleaded to him. Jason softened up at Courtney's voice. He, regretfully, let go of Jax and threw him out of the penthouse.

"My lawyers will be in touch!" Jax yelled as he was being led out by Max.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said as he slammed the door, making Courtney jump. "Look I'm sorry Courtney. I just couldn't let him stand there and talk to you that way." Jason said.

"Yeah I know. You were protecting me." Courtney said as she smiled.

"You know I always will." Jason said as he moved closer to her.

"I know. I trust you." Courtney said back, as she moved closer to him.

"Well good. Now let's finish what we started." Jason said, huskily. Courtney smiled and then Jason's lips came crashing down on hers. Courtney and Jason both moaned in each other's mouths as he pushed her up against the door as she ran her hand through his hair. He put his hands on anything he could feel on her. She moaned loudly again in his mouth as she hooked one of her legs around his waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took her upstairs and threw her down on the bed. He wanted her know. They both broke apart and stared in each other's eyes. All she saw in his was lust and the same were in hers too. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him back down to her lips. He started to kiss down her neck, and surely left his mark on there. She moaned as he ripped her shirt off and kissed on the open flesh of her breasts.He lifted her up a little so he could unclasp her bra. Once he did, he feasted upon her breasts and a long string of moans from her followed. She pushed his shoulders up so she could take off his shirt. She took it off and flung it across the room with the other discarded clothes. She leaned up and kissed down his chest and pushed him back so she was on top of him. She straddled him and then she started to kiss down his chest to his hard abs. She smiled as she saw him, god he was so perfect! He saw her looking at him, and he took this as an oppertunity and flipped them over so he was back on top. He kissed his way back down her perfect body and when he got to her panties he ripped them off and she moaned loudly. She unbuttoned his pants and he yanked off his boxers. He wanted her now. He plunged his large manhood into her and she gasped. He started pumping into her harder and harder with every thrust. "Oh god Jason! Yes, oh yeah! Right there! Don't stop! Harder! Faster! Yes! Courtney screamed in passion, as Jason did, "Oh yeah baby! Your so damn tight! Baby yes!" He said. He leaned down and rested his head in the crook of her neck , while he still pumped harder into her. She then bit down hard on his neck in pleasure, but Jason couldn't feel the pain, just the pleasure. He felt her orgasim over and over again, and finally they came together.

"Oh Courtney!"

"Yes Jason!"

He dropped his head in between her heaving breasts, trying to calm down from the hot, passionate, raw, love making. "Your so good!" Courtney sighed in pleasure as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. He grunted as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms and said, "So were you baby." They passionate lovers eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake up untill th emiddle of the afternoon next day.


	4. Cries of Courtney

Chapter 4

Jason woke up first and looked over at a bare naked Courtney beside him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the thought of last night, and he remembered how they siad that they trusted one another. He would always be there for Courtney, no matter what. Courtney eventually woke up and saw Jason intently staring at her. She looked up into his blue orbs and immedialty got lost in them. She got so lost in them, that she didn't even hear what he was saying.

"Courtney! Hello Courtney!" Jason said waving a hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry. What?" Courtney said dumbfounded.

"I wanted to know if you were hungry?" Jason asked.

"Actually, I'm starving." Courtney said.

"Good. I'm going over to Kelly's now. I'll be right back." He said as he kissed the top of her head and got up top take a shower and put some clothes on. Courtney flopped back down on the bed and thought to herself. She just made love to her ex-husband. SHe smiled at the thougth and then suddenly a thought came through her mind. "What if he did it because he felt sorry for me?" She thought. "No he wouldn't do that, would he?" All these thoughts were flooding through her mind and she needed to get some air. She got her clothes on and left Jason a note.

Once Jason walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and not seeing Courtney anywhere in sight, he began to panic. He went downstairs and found a note on his desk that read,

Jason,

Went to go for a walk to think about some stuff.

Courtney

She never said that she would be back in the note,he thought to his horror. She probely thought he pittied her that's why he slept with her. He needed to find her and make things right.

Courtney was walking and found herself on the docks. She always just sat here to just think about stuff. She sat down on the bench and ran a hand thtough her hair. Then she put her head in her hands and cried. She cried until she heard a voice in front of her and looked up. Jax.

"What the hell do you want?" Courtney spat out.

"I just want to talk, Courtney. You are my wife, and I love you and..." Jax started to say but was cut off by an angry Courtney.  
! "You love me Jax! You love me! If you loved me so much, how come you beat me! Huh? You're nothing but a pig, and you dont know how to love!" Courtney cried out, fresh tears begging their way to spill onto her cheeks, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"Oh and Jason can really love right? I thought after he got his head smashed into that tree, that he couldn't love?" Jax said smugly, then SMACK! Courtney slapped him hard in the face. Jax turned around with anger in his eyes and face. Courtney could see it, and she was afraid.

"You little bitch!" Jax yelled in anger and punched her in the face, and she fell backwards. She scrambled to get up, but he started to kick her repeatedly in the ribs, but then she moved her leg under his and tripped him to make him fall to the ground. She got back up and tried to run but Jax was faster. He grabbed her from behind and pushed her up against the wall and held her in a chokehold up against the brick. He was about to hit her in the face again, until he felt his arm being pulled back, and then he turnbed around and faced a punch in the face from Jason. Jason then grabbed Courtney by the arm and he stood in front of her, to make sure Jax didn't get to her. Jax got up but Jason punched him again in the face and then started to kick him in the ribs. They both were so caught up with bedating each other up that they didn't even notice Courtney back away and run away. Jason finally knocked Jax out cold on the ground with another one of his blows to the face. He was out of breath and looked around for Courtney,but found her no where in sight. "Damn it!" He yelled as he ran off in search for Courtney.

Courtney found herself at the door of her loft. She moved out of it when her and Jax got married. God she couldn't believe she married that pig! She unlocked the door and went inside and smelled the old familar scent of the place. She loved the loft so much. She walked in farther and noticed a glint coming from the bedroom. She walked over and saw that it was her old wedding rind and engagement ring on the silver chain. She suddenly heard footsteps and immediatly thought it was Jax, but when she turned around she was face to face with Jason.

"Hey. Why did you run away?" Jason asked.

"Because you don't need me hovering over you Jason." Courtney said.

"Courtney I want you to come home with me." Jason said really hoping she would say yes.

"I can't!" Courtney cried out.

"Why not? Courtney I need to protect you from Jax!" Jason said.

"He is always going to find me Jason!"

"Then I'll finish him!" Jason said angrily, knowing that Jax would always try and hurt her.

"No I don't want you to kill anyone for me!" Courtney said as she turned back around.

"Courtney look at me." Jason pleaded. She turned around and looked up at him. He cupped her face with his hands and and kissed her gently, and Courtney melted in his arms. Jason leaned her back onto the bed and continued kissing her. Courtney finally came to her senses and pushed him away.

"Jason I can't do this! I can't have you push me away one minute and you want me another minute! I'm sick of the games and the lies! I just want you to leave! Get out!" Courtney screamed at him. Jason looked at her and realized that she was hurt enough and she didn't need him to add on to her problems. He turned around and left with tears in his eyes and closed the door and leaned up against. He heard Courtney sobs in the loft and he let on stray tear fall down on his face. He was never going to leave her alone tonight, so he sat up against the loft door listening to the cries of Courtney, while his heart breaking.

A/N I put two updates out there so I want ot know how you guys like the story so far? I've gotten awsome reviews from you guys, keep em' coming! I want to know if I should continue of not? 


	5. Seduction

Chapter 5 

Courtney woke up and stretched and got out of bed, as she put her robe on. All the events from last night caught up with her, and she remembered when she threw Jason out. She wanted to apologize to him, because he was only trying to help. She got dressed, grabbed her purse, and opened the door, but when she looked at the wall there was Jason, sleeping up against it. She smiled and tried to stifle her laughter. She leaned down to his ear and yelled loudly, "Jason!" He woke up with a startle and looked up to see Courtney smiling face.

"You think that's funny?" Jason questioned amused.

"Yes." Courtney said, while laughing uncontrollably.

They stopped laughing eventually and Courtney turned serious and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jason furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"For pushing you away when you were just trying to help me." Courtney said as she turned her head to the side.

"It's fine." Jason said with a wave of his hand.

"No it's not, and I just wanted to thank you, and you didn't have to sit up against a wall all night." Courtney said as she pointed to the wall.

"Yeah you know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jason said as he looked at her.

"Yeah I know. You always do." Courtney said as she looked back at Jason. They both stared intensly at each other, before Jason's said, "I should go.

"Yeah." Courtney said regretfully.

"Come with me." Jason said as he held out his hand for her to take, and she surprised him by taking it. They walked back to the penthouse hand in hand and when they walked through the door Jason went straight to the kitchen with Courtney following.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing my neck's just killing me." Jason said as he looked for the pain killers.

"Oh poor baby!" Courtney said teasingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jason said sarcasticly.

"Ok, ok, ok. Here come here." Courtney said as she took Jason's hand and led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. She walked behind the couch and came behind him and leaned down to his ear and said, "I can fix that for you." She started to massage his shoulders and neck.

"Hmmm... that's nice." Jason said.

"Yeah. What about this?" Courtney said as she started to kiss down his neck, making Jason moan lightly.

"That's even better." Jason said as he moved his neck to the side.

"Yeah. Hmmm... what about here." Courtney said as she nibbled on his ear, making him moan even more. He couldn't take the torture anymore. He grabbed her arms and he pulled her onto the couch with him. She gave a little scream in surprise and he kissed her hard on the lips. She responded by opening her mouth to invite his tongue in. He took the invitation and played with her tongue as she kept grabbing at his shirt until they pulled apart, when the need for air became apparant. She lifted the shirt off of him and she kissed down his perfect chest down to his perfect abs. She started to undo his pants and then she pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He brought her back up and kissed her hard again on the lips, while he started to undo her blouse. She moaned in anticipation, as he started to kiss the open flesh of her skin. He picked her up and brough ther upstairs as they made hot, passionte love to each other the rest of the day and night.

The Next Morning

Jason woke up and looked over at Courtney and smiled remembering their day yesterday, and most of the night. He kissed her forehead lightly and got up to take a shower and get dressed. When he was done he grabbed his jacket, left a note for Courtney, and walked out the door going to do a job for Sonny. He made sure there were extra guards outside, so Jax didn't try anything. Jason still didn't fell sure though. He had a bad gut feeling that something was going to happen, and he always went with his gut feeling. He tried igonring it, but just to be sure, he called Courtney.

Courtney was already awake and had already made coffee for herself and had spotted the note on the desk. She picked it up and read what it said,

Good Morning Baby,

I had to do an errand for Sonny this morning. I'll be back later.

Love, Jason

P.S. By the way your beautiful!

She smiled at the last part. He had always said she didn't need to put on make up. That she was still beautiful. And she noticed that he signed it Love Jason. She smiled bigger at that. She was going to do something special for him, since he has been doing everything for her. She was about to put her coat on when the phone rang.

"Hello." "Hey beautiful." Jason said sweetly.

"Hey. Why are you calling?" Courtney asked.  
"What? I can't just call to hear your beautiful voice?" Jason asked innocently.

"Well yes you can, but I know you and your over protective ways, so what's up?" Courtney asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine. Really I am." Courtney reassured Jason.

"Okay. I'll be home later." Jason said.

"Ok. see you later." Courtney said as her and Jason hung up. She got her coat on, and took Marco with her to the store.

Jason had hung up with Courtney and was at Sonny's house. Sonny told him to come in and they started duscussing the latest shipments. Then Sonny said, "We have trouble. Someone intercepted one of our shipments. We need to find out who it is."

"Ok I'll work on it." Jason said. Just as he was about to get on his bike and go home, his cell rang.

"Yeah."

"Jason get home quick." Courtney said in a worried tone.

"Why? What? What happened?" Jason asked, panicking.

"Just get home." Courntey said in an urgent tone.

Jason hung up his phone and hopped on his bike and was at Harborview Towers in 5 minutes. He ran up the stairs because he knew the elavator would take to long. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong. "If it was Jax, I swear to god, I'll..." Jason didn't get to finish his thought when he came running in to the penthouse, as the sight before him to his breath away. The penthouse lights were dimmed creating a romantic mood, a nice candle lit dinner for two, and Courtney, standing there with a tight strapless, flowing dress, that hugged every curve, and flowed at the end.

"Hey welcome home. Surprise!" Courtney said as she walked closer to him.

She was breathtaking and Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You, you said that something was wrong." Jason said, still staring at her hungrily.

"No I said that you needed to come home quick, not that something was wrong." Courtney said as she walke dup to him until she was standing right in front of him.

"But..." Jason started to say before he was cut off by Courtney.

"Shhh..." Courtney said as she put a single finger up to his lips to silence him. "Let's eat." She said as she took his hands and led him over to the little table set in the living room. She had made chicken pot pie, knowing that Jason loved it. They smiled as they realized that the first time they had this was on their first date. When they finished dinner, Courtney got up and went to the stereo and put on a song and went over to Jason and grabbed his hands and said, "Dance with me."

"Oh really. Come on Courtney, you know I dont dance." Jason complained.

"Hey, hey. You are dancing with me, because if you don't you are going to bed by yourself tonight." Courtney warned.

"Well if you wanted to dance why didn't you say so sooner." Jason said as he jumped out of the chair so fast, he nearly knocked it over, and grabbed Courtney's hands and started to dance with her.

"I knew I'd change your mind." Courtney said as she smiled triumphantly.

"Well you sure do know how to get what you want." Jason said as he looked in her eyes. He loved her so much, and he wanted her to be with him. The song ended but neither stopped dancing. They loved how their bodies fit together. She leaned up and looked up at his face. He leaned down and placed a slow passionate kiss on her lips. She responded by pulling tugging at his shirt. They pulled apart, out of breath and Jason said, "Let's take this upstairs."

Courtney smiled and said, "Good idea." Jason picked her up and brought her upstairs. He dropped her down on the bed and she pulled him down and kissed him hard on the lips. He lifted her up and unzipped the dress and pulled it off of her. She was wearing no bra and black lace panties. He took off his shirt and licked his lips in anticipation as he stared at Courtney intensely with desired filled eyes. He leaned down and started to suck, lick, and kiss her breasts as she moaned loudly. She flipped them over so she was on top and kissed all around his chest. She got down to his pants and undid them to reveal his black boxers, doing very little to conceal his growing desire for her. She took off his boxers and came back up and started to lick up and down his shaft, making him moan loudly in anticipation. She suddenly took him whole in her mouth and gave him a blow job that blew him away. He flipped them back over and ripped off her panties and thursted his large manhood into her. He pumped harder and harder in her, as she screamed his name in passion as he went deeper. " Yes Jason! Don't stop! Ohhhhh!" Courtney screamed. They both went over the edge together as they screamed each other's names.

"Courtney!"

"Oh Jason!"

Jason dropped his head in the crook of her neck as he tried to control his raggid breathing, just as Courtney was.

"Oh god Jason!" Courntey moaned. Jason moaned as he came out of her and rolled over and pulled her into a tight embrace, as their breathing evened out and they both fell asleep.

A/N I know fluffy chapter, but next chapter will be filled with drama! I promise! Well you know what ya'll got to do to get the next chapter! Feedback please!


	6. Kidnapped

Chapter 6 

Courtney woke up first and smiled down at Jason. She was so glad that they were together again. She got up quietly and got her robe and went downstairs.

She started to make breakfast when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She smiled as she turned around and looked up at Jason.

"Well Good morning." She said to him as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. But before she could turn back around, she felt Jason grab her arms, and turned her back around.

"You call that a good morning kiss?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what about this." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips, to torture him.

"Nope. Still not good enough." Jason said as he gave her a small smile.

"Ugh, men! Nothing is ever good enough for you people is it?" She said as she tried to turn back around, but Jason's lips caught hers in a fierce passionate kiss. When they pulled back, when the need for air was definatly needed, he said,

"Now that's a good morning kiss." He said as he gave her one more kiss on the lips, before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?" Courtney asked as she walked out of the kitchen right behing him

"I have to work today." He said regretfully.

"Okay. Well I'll be here when you get home." She said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before he turned and exited the penthouse. She sighed as she walked back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

Jason had been working all morning, and he was getting tired. He was up all night with Courtney doing... just remembering the last night's events made him smile, and making Marco look at him wierdly, before Jason spoke up, "What are you looking at? Don't you have a job to do!" Jason said, trying toplay off his emabrassment as he saw Marco chuckle softly and walk off. Jason sighed,and finished up the paperwork, preparing for next weeks shipment. When he was done, he grabbed his coat, and walked out, going home to Courtney.

Courtney had been running errands for nearly two hours now, because she had nothing else to do. She thought back to Jason and last night's vents. SHe loved him so much, and she was so glad that they were back together again. She stil hated Jax for what he ddi to her, and she remembered that Jason would not let anything happen to her. She started walking before she felt something hit her on the back of the head, ahrd, knocking her out cold.

Jason had just gotten home, and sensed that Courtney wasn't home. He shrugged off his coat, adn tried to call her cell, but it went straight to her voicemail, and now he was starting ot get a little worried, because she didn't go out with a guard, and anything could've happened to her. He decided not to worry about it, and that she would probely be back home in a couple of hours once she was done running errands. But then two hours turned into six hours, and she still wasn't home yet. Now he was really worried because it was now nine thirty. HE couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed his coat, and went off in search for Courtney.

Courtney woke up to a pounding headache, and a dark room, that was barely lit. She felt herself on a bed, and got up and walked over to the door. She put her head up against it, adn realized that their were noises downstairs. She then realized that she was at Jakes, but she tried opening the door, and when she finally did,s he came face to face with the person who she hated more then life.

Jason had been searching for Courtney for two hours already,and he couldn't find her. He called everyone he thought she might be with. He called Sonny, Carly, and evn Mike but no one had seen her. He decided to try home again, jsut to see if she came home while he was out looking for her. He started to dial, when he felt something hit the back of his head, and knock him out cold.

A/N I know I havent updated in a while, but I have been updating like crazy on my other stories, and I totally forgot! I havent been getting a lot of reviews for this story, but I gave you people who do read my story and who do want me to continue this story some drama. It will get really exciting later on in th story so please bear with me! Now... REVIEW TIME!


	7. No!

Chapter 7 

Courtney woke up and rubbed her head, feeling the large bump growing on her head. She groaned in pain as she got up and walked to the door. Before she could open it though, the person she hated most was standing in the doorway.

"Jax." She said with venom.

"Hello my beautiful wife. How are we doing tonight?" He asked with a sly, sickening grin o his face. Oh god she just wanted to wipe that grin right off his god damn face!

"Well let's see. I was hit over the head, kidnapped and held against my will, so... HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU DUMBASS?" She screamed in anger. All he did was laugh at her, and it made her sick.

"I see you still have your sense of humor."

"Go to hell Jax!" She said.

"No thanks. Terrible climate." He said smugly.

"Well you would know." She said sarcasticely.

"You're just being a little bitchy today aren't you." He said while he came closer to her. She was getting scared now because she knew what he was capable of.

"Why the hell would you want me here Jax? Huh? I hate you, and you know Jason will kill you for doing this." She said but then saw him laugh again.

"Jason...is being taken care off right now." Jax said.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked angrily.

"Well that's not for you to worry about, my lovely wife." He said as he tried to touch her cheek, but was pushed away by Courtney's hand.

"If you do anything to Jason, Jax, I swear to god..." "Oh relax! Nothing will happen to Jason, yet." He said before turning around and started to walk out of the room, before Courtney came up behind him and kicked him hard behind the legs, making him fall to the ground.

She ran out of the room as fast as she could and made it to a dark alley, but she heard his footsteps close behind her. She then felt a pair of grab her from behind and then slam her agains the wet wall in the alley. She felt him turn her around and punch her hard in the face. SHe fell to the ground, but got enough strength to trip him, making him trip a little, before she tried to get up and run away agian, but she slipped on the rainy ground, and fell herd, while Jax picked her back up and threw her over his shoulder.

He brought her into a small, barely lit room, and then threw her down on the old springed mattress. Seh squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but he was to strong. He pinned her hands above her head, and then he bent down and whispered,

"This is a night, you will never forget." She felt cold shivers go up and down her spine as she tried to scream for help, but he slapped her across the face and then giving her a hard kiss. She triend ot break away again, but he punched her in the stomach. She screamed in pain, as he hit her again in the face.

He got angry as he ripped her shirt off, and ripped off her bra, and bit her breasts, almost drawing blood. She screamed, "Get off me!" But he didn't listen.

He went down to her jeans, and roughly unzipped them and ripped off her panties, so she was laying there naked under him, trying to get away. He grabbed the rope that was beside him and tied her hands to the bed post, so she couldn't get away. She started to cry as she saw what he was about to do.

She cried out, "Jax, please don't do this!" But he didn't listen as he thrusted his cock in her, hard, not caring if he hurt her. She screamed out in pain, but he hit her in the face again saying, "Shut up!" He continued to move inside of her hard, untill he came. When he was done, he looked down at her, and threw a blanket over her, and left her there. She cried out for somebody, anybody to help her, but their was no one. She eventually passed out, hoping somebody would find her.

Coleman had heard screams coming from the alley he was passing and decided to see who it was. He walked into a dark room, and had to squint to see who it was. He gasped loudly and yelled," Oh shit!" As he walkedo ver to Courtney and untied her ane kept her covered. He looked down at her bruised face, and picked her up, bringing her into Jakes. He looked down at her and shook his head. What kind of bastard would do this to a beautiful woman like this? He asked himself as he dialed Jason's cell number. When he got the voicemail, he hung up and tried again. He tried for about five minutes,a nd then stopped and looked down at a still unconcious Courtney. He got some extra clothes for her and then decided to bring her to the hospital.

At the hospital, Coleman waited for news, but decided to call Sonny and Carly. They arrived and immediatly, Sonny demanded to know what the hell happened.

"What the hell did you do to my sister Coleman?" Sonny demanded to know.

"Relax man, I didn't do anything to her. I found her all beat up and tied to a bed. I think she was raped." He said to him. Carly gasped and Sonny stood there shocked. He couldn't believe it! Who the hell would do that? "Well where the hell is Jason?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. I tried his cell a couple times, but every time I tried, I got his voicemail." Coleman said.

"That isn't like Jason. Where the hell could he be?" Sonny said out loud as he thought about where the hell his friend would go. Just then his thoughts were interupted by Monica coming over.

"How is she?" Carly asked worridly.

"She's fine now, but we did do some tests, and it is proved that she was raped." Monica said quietly.

"Oh my god." Carly said quietly.

"She's stable now, and you can see her, but please, only one at a time." Monica said before walking off.

"Well I'm glad that she's okay, but I'm going to go." Coleman said before he turned around and left.

Sonny and Carly got to Courtney's room, and Carly told Sonny to go in first. Sonny nodded his head, not able to say anything. He couldn't believe someone would rape Courtney. His baby sister! He walked in and saw Courtney awake and sitting up looking around.

"Sonny! Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Courtney asked confused.

Sonny walked over to her bed and sighed as he sat down beside her. He looked into her clear blue eyes. How could he tell her? But she deserved to know.

"What do you remember?" He asked queitly.

"I was taking a walk, and running some errands, when I got knocked out, and then I woke up in this barely lit room, and..." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered it all. She started to panic.

"Oh my god! No! It can't be! Sonny please tell me that didn't happen!" Courtney begged and pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks, while grabbing a fistful of Sonny's shirt. Sonny looked up at her and she could tell that it happened.

"No! No! No! Sonny no please!" Courtney screamed as she started to hit on Sonny's chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace as she kept hitting him while screaming in tears.

"No... it can't be true... I'm soo sorry Jason. I'm so sorry..." She kept whispering in Sonny's chest as he held onto her as she cried into his chest.

A/N No Journey I know.. but it can't always be happy! tear Well you know what you have to do... REVIEW TIME!


	8. Breakdown

Chapter 8 

Jason woke up with a killer headache, and grabbed his head when he felt a strong surge of pain go through his head. He looked around the room he was in with a very confused stare. He got up when he saw the door open.

"Hey. You're awake." The tiny voice said.

"Sam what the hell did you do? And why the hell am I here?" Jason asked confused as he came closer to Sam.

"Jason just know I did this for you. For us." Sam said as she came closer. Jason just stared at her with the famous ice cold stare of his.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where the hell am I?" Jason asked.

"Jason I brought you here, so we can finally be together. Just you and me, without anyone else." She said quietly as she put a hand on his cheek, but he pushed her away with hate. And before she knew it, he grabbed her arm, and brought her deathly closer to him, staring dead into her eyes.

"What did you do?" He said each word slowly for her. She looked up into those blue eyes of his. Those eyes that were now cold and dark with hate, and they were directed at her.

"What did I do?" She repeated as she tried to rip her arm out of his strong grasp. "I made sure that you and Courtney would never be together again. And know you both will never be." She said, but regretted it, when she saw Jason stare back at her, with even more hate, if that were even possible. He let her go, but whipped out his gun from behind him, and aimed it straight at her head. She gasped as she saw him look back at her, with a gun to her head.

"You've really lost your touch Sam, I thought you were brilliant at conning people? You could've at least took my gun from me. Now... who are you working with?" Jason asked with the gun still trained at her head.

"Jason I..."

"TELL ME!" He yelled as he cocked the gun, ready to shoot, before he heard a gunshot ring out.

* * *

Courtney was released, and was now back in the penthouse. Sonny took her home, and was not staring at her. God he was going to find that bastard, and kill him withing an inch of his life! How the hell could he do this to his sister!

Courtney walked to the window and looked out at it. God she hated herself right now! What the hell would Jason think? She thought to herself. Jax had raped her, and now, she didin't know what to do. She needed Jason. She needed him.

The silence was interupted by Sonny's cell phone ringing. He sighed heavily as he picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. It said no data, and Sonny was confused.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Mr. Corinthos. Have you seen your right hand man lately?"

"Who the hell is this?" Sonny asked, getting angrier by the second.

"You want to know, you be at the dock at midnight. Come alone, or somebody might get hurt." The voice said on the other end before disconnecting the line.

"Hello? HELLO! Damnit!" Sonny yelled as he heard the click on the other line.

"What? What's wrong?" Courtney asked as she turned around, her arms still wrapped around herself.

Sonny turned around to look at his distraught sister. How could he tell her something happened to Jason. He was the one she needed right now, and he wasn't here. He still looked at her, hesitant to tell her.

"Sonny? She said as she dropped her hands, now starting to get angry that he wasn't telling her anything.

"SONNY TELL ME!" She said as she came closer.

"Some-something happened to Jason." He said quietly.

That was it for Courtney. She had abaout had it with everything. First she was raped, and now the love of her life was in trouble. And she didin't know what to do. She found the first thing and threw it at the wall, and then turned around and swiped everthing on the fireplace, to the floor with a crash. She started crying histaricly, as Sonny came over to her and held her, the two of them sinking to the floor, with Courtney crying her eyes out, as Sonny held her. He rubbed her hair soothingly, and whispered soothing words into her ear, trying to calm her down, but nothing was working. She had reached her breaking point, and she broke. She kept yelling, "I need him Sonny. I need Jason! Where is he! I need him." She whispered the last part as she continued to break down before he brother's eyes. Now he he knew what it felt like to be everybody else watching him break down. She needed Jason, and he was going to find him, no matter what. He needed to, for his sister.

* * *

A/N I know, short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something, becasue I haven't updated in a while. Well review and tell me what you guys think! 


	9. The Shot

Chapter 9 

"TELL ME!" He yelled as he cocked the gun, ready to shoot, before he heard a gunshot ring out.

Jason felt numb all of a sudden, and dropped his gun to the floor with a thud, and dropped to the ground, feeling something go through his head, making him fall to the ground with a thud.

Sam looked down and saw Jason on the floor in a bloody mess.She looked up and saw Jax with a gun in his hands.

"Jax look what you did!" Sam screeched as she pointed to Jason.

"Well would you have rather it be you on the ground with a bullet. I saved your ass you ungrateful bitch!" Jax yelled, as he put the gun back down. He looked back at Jason, and just realized what he had done. He knew Sonny would have his head for this. Jason could lay here and die for all he cared, but Courtney was back home, so he could leave the country now. Sam? Well Sam could go to hell! He didn't care about her.

"You know what, your sick! Jax, I love him! How could you double cross me like this?" Sam yelled as she bended down and held his head, but felt the blood trickle out of the bullet wound. She gasped as she checked Jason's pulse. It was really low. There barely was a pulse.

"Oh god." Sam breathed.

"What is it with woman and Jason Morgan? Why does everyone want him! He's nothing but a low life thug, who kills people for a living!" Jax yelled, not even caring that Jason was in a pool mess on the floor.

"Jax he's dying. We need to get him to a hospital!" Sam yelled as she picked up his head.

"_We_ are not going to do anything! I need to get out of here! Before Sonny comes and find me, and I'm a dead man, for what I did to Jason and Courtney." Jax said grabbing his cell and a bag.

"What! You can't leave me here for Sonny to kill. If you leave me here by myself, or don't take me with you, I'm telling Sonny and the cops everything." Sam threatned.

Jax knew he couldn't have himself turned in, or Sonny told, becasue he knew Sonny would find him. He made up his mind and said, "Fine you can come." Sam nodded her head thankfully and grabbed a bag, but dialed 911 before leaving with Jax. She knew that Jason would've killed her, but she loved him, and she didn't want him to die. She heard faint sounds of an ambulance in the backround, as they drove off to Jax's private jet.

* * *

Jason tried to come back, but he couldn't he felt himself slipping away, and all he could think about was Courtney. "Courtney..." He breathed out before passing out completly. The ambulance finally came, but didn't see anybody else, except for Jason Morgan on the ground with blood all around him. They picked him up and placed him in the ambulance.

* * *

Jason was wheeled into General Hospital, and Monica came from behind the desk when she saw her son being wheeled in.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Monica asked franticly.

"He is suffering from a bullet to the head." The docter said fast, as he shouted some other things to the other docters.

"Okay put him in that room." She pointed to the room behind them. She sighed deeply and realized that's why he wasn't here with Courtney earlier. She went over to the phone and called Courtney.

* * *

Courtney had been laying in Sonny's lap for quite awhile, while sonny rubbing her back effectionaltly. He couldn't believe his siser, his beautiful, young, little sister was raped. He was going to killt he bastard he did this, but then something entered his mind. "Where the hell is Jason?" He had to find him and bring him home to Courtney. She needed him. With those s thoughts, the phone rang, and Sonny gently moved Courtney so he could get up and get the phone quickly, so it wouldn't disturb Courtney.

"Hello." Sonny said into the phone.

"Sonnny. This is Monica. Jason's been shot, and it's bad."

Sonny stood there, un able to speak. He knew Jason had gotted shot before, but what was he going to tell Courtney. She had already been through so much.

"Sonny?" Monica asked on the other line.

"I'm here. Thanks Monica. We'll be right there." He said before hanging up. He walked over to Courtney and looked at her peaceful form. This was the first time she was calm when she was sleeping. How could he tell her this now. But he didn't have much time, she started to stir, and then looked back up at Sonny, noticing that something was wrong.

"Sonny what? Wha-what's wrong?" She asked franticly.

"It's Jason. He's at General Hospital. He's been shot." Sonny said quietly.

Courtney sat there quietly, not even able to say a word. The only thing she could say was, "Come on let's go." She said it so numbly that it even scared Sonny. She was shut down, so she wouldn't have to feel anything. Becasue once she would she would never be able to stop the tears, and once the tears came, she would never be able to stop crying. Sonny went over to get Carly, and him, Carly, and Courtney went to General Hospital.

* * *

They got there, and they found Monica, as quickly as possible. She had been keeping tabs on his condition, and it was not good. She gasped and out a hand over her mouth in shock as she heard what Dr. Jones just told her.She turned around and saw the three of them coming over towards her, and prepared to tell them what she found out.

Sonny saw the look on Monica's face, and he could already tell that it was bad. "Monica, how's Jason?" Sonny asked hestitantly. Courtney sucked in a breath, waiting to hear what Monica had to say.

Monica was almost close to tears. How could she tell them that... god it was bad. "Jason.. he um... it's not good."

"Monica just tell me!" Courtney yelled, causing a few of the hospital staff to look up.

"Jason was shot in the head, and lost a lot of blood. But we ran a couple of tests, and one of them came up with a problem. The bullet hit something in his brain, and it's possible that..."

"What Monica? What!" Courtney yelled, trying her best to stay calm, but was losing it. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"I think he may have..."

* * *

A/N I know, I'm evil! evil laugh I got a lot of reviews! And I'm so glad you guys are still reading the story and liking it! So keep reviewing... and I'll give you the next chapter! 


	10. Is This Goodbye?

**Chapter 12**

Monica was about to hit them with the bad news before strong beeping noises came from Jason's room. Monica rushed into the room, with Courntey right behind her.

Monica and the docter's kept yelling things to each other about vitals or something, but Courtney could barely hear them as she just watched Jason's motionless body just lay there on that gurney. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand looking at the love of her life laying there, dying right before her eyes.

She ran out of the room, with Sonny and Carly right behind her. Courtney ran towards the elavators, needing to get out of there. Needing air to breath, and some space to clear her head. Sonny caught her right when she got onto the elavotor. He signled Carly to stay behind as he the doors shut, closing Carly off from Courtney and Sonny.

Sonny brought Courtney into his strong brotherly embrace, as she looked back up at him with those tear rimmed baby blue eyes, and then she broke. She cried into her brother's jacket, while he soothed her, while they both sunk onto the ground. Sonny continued to hold his baby sister, as she cried for dear life, and rubbed her back and her hair, hoping to calm her down. She kept on crying, and looked back up at him and said, "Sonny I can't do this. I need him. He has to... I just can't..." She continued to choke on her words, as Sonny hushed her quietly and brought her back into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, continuing to hold her, as she cried.

* * *

Carly sighed deeply, hating to see her friend in such dispair. She couldn't imagine going through what Courtney was going through, and on top of that, Jason was shot, and they didn't know if he was going to make it. If Jason died... No! She wasn't going to think like that. Jason was going to live. He had to.

Carly continued to pace, and biting her nails, as she continued to wait on news for Jason. She looked up and saw Monica fast approaching her, with a grim look on her face.

"Monica what's wrong? Is Jason alright?" Carly asked worridly.

"No, I'm afraid he's just gotten worse. He had a seizure, and it already set him back, from his already deathly state. At this rate, I don't know if he is going to make it throught he night." Monica said, as she let a tear roll down her cheek, not really caring if she wasn't acting as professional as she should.

Carly felt for the woman in front of her. True, she didn't really like Monica, but she could tell this was killing her to watch her son... die? God no, Jason could not die. He could not do this to her, or Sonny, or those boys, or... Courtney. Oh my god, Courtney. She was already breaking, and if Jason died, she will definatly not be able to live through it. God this just couldn't be happening. No, it couldn't, and it won't. She was going to talk to Jason so much, that it was going to drive him nuts, so he will have to wake up to tell her to shut the hell up! She thought to herself, and would have laughed at herself, if it wasn't such an intense moment.

"Monica can I see him?" She asked.

"Yes. But you really should find Courtney and tell her." Monica said, knowing that this was going to kill the young girl who had Jason's heart.

" I will." She said before walking past Monica, and started for the hall.

"Carly wait!" Monica said abruptly, causing Carly to turn around, and looking at her questingly.

"That's not all. There is something about Jason's condition that I have to tell you." Moncia said, walking back over to Carly, and telling her what she had dreaded to tell them in the first place.

* * *

The elevator signeled it's arrival with a "ding" when it reached the roof. Courtney looked up at the elevator doors as they opened. She stood up, with Sonny behind her. She walked out and walked to the door that led to the outside. She opened it, and felt the cool crisp air of the night hit her tear stained cheeks, and walked over to the balcony. She delecatly placed her hands on top of the cold balcony, and sighed in contentment.

Sonny just watched her take it all in. He watched as she looked up into the sky, and how she looked all around the city. And how she breathed in the air around her, and her light blonde hair whipping around her face. He smiled at how childlike she looked, but yet, so broken inside. He looked down at the floor, then heard her soft voice speak to him.

"What's it like, Sonny?" She asked, still looking over at the beautiful view of Port Charles in the night.

Sonny's head shot up when he heard her speak. "What's, "what", like?" Sonny asked questingly as he looked at her.

"What's it like to fell like your breaking inside? To know, that your whole world is falling apart, and that there's nothing you can do to stop it. What's it like to feel like your losing control, and you don't know what to do, or who to trust."

Sonny was about to answer, before Courtney turned around and faced him. "Because that's what I'm feeling like now Sonny. And I'm scared." She said quietly.

"Why you scared?" Sonny asked, while looking at her intently.

"Because I don't know how to stop it. And I'm afraid that once I break, I will never be able to bring myself back from it." She said. Sonny went over to her, and brought her into his arms. She didn't cry, she just sat in the embrace of her big brother.

"Listen to me. Your too strong to break. Your not going to be alone, because I'm going to be here for you. And so is Jason."

"Yeah if he doesn't die." Courtney said bitterly, letting a single tear drop.

"He's not going to die. He won't. He can't." Sonny said, trying to convince Courtney, and himself. And there they stood. The big brother holding his little sister, protecting her from anything, and everything. Telling himself that no matter what happened, he was always going to protect her, because god help him if he ever let someone hurt her again, like that bastard who raped her did. He looked up into the sky, and silently prayed for his sister, his best friend, and his family, not knowing that he was going to need a lot more than praying to help his family out.

* * *

Carly sat there like a stone at the news Monica just told her. No, no, this can't be happining. She tried her best to tell herself over and over again that they had made a mistake, but no. She still had this nagging feeling that it was true, and... oh god. How was she going to tell Courtney? She still sat there, until she heard the "ding" of the elevator, signaling someone's arrival. She looked up, and saw Courtney, and Sonny step off the elavator, and come over towards her. She knew she had to tell them.

"Hey. How's Jason?" Sonny asked, as Courtney watched Carly's expression grow even sadder, and tears threatining to fall.

"Sonny, he's, um, he's not doing so good." Carly said somberly.

"Carly, please. Tell me. What's wrong with Jason?" Courtney nearly begged. Carly looked from her husband, to her best friend. She saw the desparation in her baby blue eyes, and knew, that she had to tell them, because they may not have a lot of time to say goodbye.

"Monica said that the, um, the bullet that went into his head... it hit something in his brain that affects his ability to do things, like walk or talk... and it affects him not to be able to think... but she said what it's most going to affect... is his..."

"...memory." Courtney finished for her. She saw Carly wipe away the tears that since then fallen freely from her eyes.

"Yeah. Monica said he may have memory loss, and brain damage, and when he wakes up, that is even if he does, he's most likely not going to remember us. God sweety I am so sorry." Carly said as she watched her best friend for a reaction. But all she saw was a cold hard exterior, that she knew all to well. It was the same one that Sonny used to cover up his feelings.

Courtney turned her head, shielding her view away from her family. She wiped away the stray tears that had fallen from her eyes, so sick of crying! She turned back around, and turned to face Sonny and Carly. "How much time do we have?" She asked.

"Not much. Monica said he probely won't last through the night." Carly said somberly.

"I want to see him." Courtney said determined, not even waiting for a response, before turning around and walking towards his room.

"Courtney..." Sonny said, about to go after her.

"No Sonny," Carly said, grabbing his arm from preventing from going after her, "she needs to say good bye." She said simply. Sonny nodded, and turned around, and held onto his wife, letting her cry into him. He just couldn't believe that this was happining.

Courtney walked up to Jason's hospital room door, and let out a deep sigh, dreading what she had to do. She opened the door cautiously, not even wanting to see the state he was in.

She walked in, and gasped, "oh my god." She whispered to herself. He was hooked up to so many machines, even thought she didn't know why... they weren't helping him! She walked over to his, and felt his hand. It was so cold. She looked down at him, and she let a tear down her face. She saw the chair beside his bed, and saw down in it. She looked up at his handsome face. She lifted a hand up to touch it, and was shocked to find it so cold. He looked so pale, and so weak, which is something she never thought she would have to describe Jason as. But he looked so innocent, and almost child like, with the big bandage wrapped around his head, tubes going in and out every which way. God it was almost to much to take. She looked down at his huge hands, and took one of them into her small, delicate hand, and brought it up to her mouth, and kissed it gently. Then she started to speak.

"I know you can't hear me, or maybe you can, I don't know. But you need to know a few things. And you probely already know them, but I'm going to say them again." She sighed, and took another deep breath. "I love you Jason Morgan. And you are the ONLY one for me. I will never love anybody as much as I love you. I tried to move on, but I knew, that in my heart, you would always be the one and only man for me. I know that sounds stupid, but I don't care right now. But I also hate you Jason. I hate you so much for leaving me here. But you are the only man, that I could love so much, and hate so much, at the same time. I need you, and knowing that your not going to be here with me to get me through this... it's killing me, because I know your not going to be there to see me on the other side. God Jason... your my whole world. I would die for you! Why are you leaving me, and everybody else who loves you? But I promise you, that I'm going to stay here with you. I'm not going to leave you. I promised you that I would love you till the day you die, and that I would never leave you. I made that mistake before, and I'm not going to do it again. I love you, always and forever." She said, crying freely now, not caring if she was being selfish or not, because she was not going to leave his bedside. She held on to his hand, and just stared at him for what seemed like hours. She looked down for a minute, and then felt something. She didn't breath, hoping that it wasn't just her imagination. She looked back up, and saw Jason's eyes start to flutter a little bit. She felt his hand move again, and then he opened his eyes, to reveal the true blue that they were.

"Oh my god, Jason."

* * *

A/N So... I FINALLY updated! LOL! So how was it? I wasn't sure about this chapter... so leave me feedback, and tell me how it was. 


	11. Confusion

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews! I loved them! So here's chapter 11 for ya'll... well.. after the review thank you's...**

**thejourneyisforever: Thanks for the review! And here's your update!**

**ImJustKidding89: Yes, I love the crap! lol I know I'm putting poor Courtney through alot... but it would be boring not too. And you'll just have to wait and see if Jason remembers her or not...(evil, yes I know...)**

**theblondeone07: Same for you above ...have to wait and see if he does... thanks for your review:D**

**Emma: Yeah... I hope Jax dies too... lol**

**Lostinwonderland1226: OMG! Thank you for your ecard that you sent me! I loved it! It was sooo cute! And so cool of you to think of me! Thanks!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 11-Confusion**

"Oh my god, Jason." Courtney said quietly, as the tears fell down her face.

"Courtney..." He whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"No, baby, please wake up..." Courtney pleaded with Jason as she put a hand to his face, but then suddenly turned towards the machine as it continued to beep loudly, and constantly, then flatlined.

"Oh my god. No." She said, panically. She ran out of the room, and yelled, "We need a docter!" She ran back inside, and held Jason's face in her hands, and kept saying, "No Jason, don't die. I need you! Please, Jason, come back to me!" Soon the docters were pushing her aside, as they made their way to Jason.

"No, Jason!" She screamed, and then felt someone pull her back.

"Courtney, come on." Sonny said, as he pulled Courtney out of the room, as they worked on Jason.

"No, Sonny, he needs me." She pleaded with him, as she continued to look back at Jason.

"Courtney, it's okay, they need to work on him." Sonny said to his clearly upset sister.

"No Sonny! He needs to know I'm there! He needs me.. I need him..." She said, as Sonny gathered her up in his arms, and held her as they waited for someone to tell them what the hell was going on.

Carly rushed to Courtney's side, as she saw Sonny and Courtney sitting down together. Carly rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "It's okay sweetie. He's going to be fine. I mean come on its Jason! He will survive, and come back to us, don't worry." She said. Coutney just nodded along to her best friend's words, knowing she was worried sick about Jason too. Courtney looked up when she heard footsteps approach the three.

"How is he Monica?" She asked immediatly.

"Um-not good. We were able to get his heartrate back up, and get him breathing again, but he's still unconscious. We're going to run some more tests on him to see if we can find anything." Monica said.

"Well can I see him?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah you can." Monica said, as she watched Courtney walk towards Jason's room. Monica turned towards Sonny and Carly, who both had confused looks on their faces.

Sonny spoke up, and said, "Monica, there's more to it. What else is wrong with Jason?"

Monica sighed, and started, "Well, you see..."

* * *

Courtney found Jason's room, and walked in quietly. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes, and walked over to his bedside. She sat down in the stool beside it, and just watched him breath for a while. She watched as his broad chest move up and down, and heard the steady beeps on the monitor beside him. She let out a shaky breath, and ran a shaky hand through her hair, not really knowing what to do. She felt so helpless right now, knowing there was nothing she could do for Jason. She sighed, and then began to speak to him.

"You know you really scared me there. Don't ever to that to me again, you hear?" She said, actually hoping he could hear her. "You know, I love you so much. You shouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, you should be home, with me. We should be, together, and playing pool, or eating lunch together, or just talking, or..." She said, then smiled. "Well, knowing you and me, we'd probely be fighting about something stupid right?" She said, then laughed bitterly. "But, god Jason. I need you right now. You have no idea what has been going on, and what happened..." She paused as she thought about what happened to her... No! She wasn't going to think about it..."But you know what, um, when you wake up... and I get you out of here. We are going to go home, and just.. sleep in our bed just, all day. No interuptions, no phone calls from Sonny. No work, just us. But I'm probely living in a perfect world, right. You know what, you just need to wake up okay. Please." She said, while she let a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, so sick of crying. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, remembering when he opened his eyes, and she saw his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that she got so easily lost in all the time. "I wish I knew what you were thinking about right now..." She whispered as she continued to watch him breath, while Jason was thinking... more like dreaming about a time he was happy.. the happiest he had ever been...

_He felt like he was falling. Well, not really falling, but, floating. But that was impossible. He looked around, and just saw nothing but white. A bright, white, light, surrounding him, to where he can see nothing but that around him. He saw something appear in front of him. It was very far away, so he kept floating to it. He looked down, and saw that he was just walking, and he wasn't floating anymore. He looked back up, and saw that the it was still very far away, so he ran. He ran and ran as fast as he could, as he saw himself reaching what he wanted to reach so badly._

_He finally got up to it, and realized it was a basket of somekind. He looked down at it confused, and lifted up a silk white dress. He looked up and found something shiny in front of him. He reached down, and picked it up. It was his wedding ring. He looked farther, and saw someone farther in the distance. He started running towards it, and stopped when he came face to face with a little girl, about seven or eight, with wavy, long, silky blonde hair, and the bluest eyes, that matched his own, look up at him._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_"Come with me." She said quietly._

_"Where." He asked._

_"Come with me." She repeated sticking her hand out.He looked down at her tiny hand, and placed his large one in it. She smiled up at him, a smile he recognized. He didn't have time to think about it, because he quickly ended up in a whole toatally different place than he was before. He found himself in a vinyard, with flowers, and the green grass, and the sun shining down. A place he recognized immediatly. _

_"Why are we here?" He asked the little girl, who was still beside him. She stood there quietly, before pointing a finger, and quietly saying, "Look." He followed her finger, and saw himself, standing there, in his wedding attire, and waiting for Courtney to show up. He still stood there, still very confused, and then suddenly the hairs on his neck stood up, and he only got that feeling when she was around. He turned around, and was right. There she was. Absolutly beautiful in her while sating wedding dress, and walking towards him. He smiled at her, and saw her smile brightly back at him. He saw her walking towards him, but then she just went right through him. His smile turned into a frown, and turned around, and saw her walking towards him, but she was walking towards him in his wedding attire. He still stood there, watching as the scene unfolded. The best day of his life, replayed right in front of him. He saw them taking their vows, and their first kiss as man and wife, and then the toast came, when he was going to pretend to shove the cake in her face, but not actually doing it. He saw how she couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he. Then, it vanished. He returned back to the bright white surrounding him. Now, he was standing beside the little girl again, and asked her, "Where are we now?" She gestured downwards, and he followed her gaze, and was shocked to see what he saw. _

_"She needs you." _

_"Then why am I just laying there! Why won't I wake up?" He yelled, demanding to know why he was making the love of his life cry. _

_The little girl didn't even flinch at his loud voice. She just simply said, "You don't know how to." _

_"What? Why?" He asked._

_"You're too weak right now, but you'll get stronger, I promise." She said in her angelic voice. He continued to look down at the scene before him. Courtney crying... god he hated to see her cry. He wanted to just kiss every single one of her tears away like he always did. But then, it vanished._

_"Where did she go?" Jason demanded to know._

_"You have to find her again. You have to fight your way back to her." The little blue eyed girl said._

_"How?" Jason asked._

_"Just fight. Fight with everything you have." She said, before drifting away farther and farther. Jason looked around, and saw her leaving._

_"NO! Wait! Don't go! Wait, who are you?" Jason asked, as he tried to run after the little girl, but his feet weren't letting him._

_"I have to go, but I love you daddy!" She said, before smiling, and then vanishing into thin air._

_"No!" Jason yelled, and then felt himself being pulled back down._

"No!" He kept screaming, while Courtney, shocked, ran out a tried to get a docter. She ran back into the room, while trying to calm a very out of control Jason down, as he was thrashing about uncontrollably.

"Come on Jason, baby, it's okay. Calm down. I'm here. It's just a dream, baby, it's okay." She said, trying to sooth him, and trying to calm him down.

"Courtney... she... needs us..." He said, as Monica, and a swarm of nurses came running in.

"Who, who Jason?" She said urgently, and confused, having not even the slightest clue what he was talking about.

"Our daughter..." He said, before he stopped thrashing about, and calmed down, and then went back into unconsciousness.

"What- Monica what did you give him?" She asked, as she kept her hands on the side of his face, and kept her focus on him.

"A sedative. It won't effect his ability to get better though. He has to do that all on his own." She said with some doubt in her voice.

Courtney turned around and looked Monica in the eyes. "You don't think he will?" She said worridly.

"Courtney... Jason had a bullet go through his head. The surgery was uncomplicated, but the odds are against him. He may not wake up, and even if he does, I have no idea what condition he will be in when he does." She said, as she saw the tears well up in the blonde eyes.

Courtney turned back towards Jason, and just watched him. "What are his chances?" Courtney asked, almost dreading what she was going to say.

Monica paused before speaking. "eighty percent chance he won't wake up, twenty he won't." She said before closing her eyes.

Courtney clamped her eyes shut, as she let a tear fall down. "No, no, no, no... he's going-he's going to wake up." She said before shaking her head, and then took a deep sigh, "He will, he will." She said. Monica just nodded, and left the room quietly. Once she left, Courtney let the tears down. "Jason, please. Prove them wrong. I know you can. You have beaten the odds before, and you'll do it again. Come on. You are the strongest man I know. Don't you prove me wrong Jason. Don't you dare leave me." She cried out, as she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks, and took his hand in hers, and leaned down, and placed a gently kiss on it. She lingered there for a second, and came back up, watching him as he breathed, and continued to hold his hand in hers, just praying that he would wake up.

* * *

Jax and Sam were sitting in a hotel room, contemplaiting their next move. Sam got up, and started pacing, which was making Jax really annoyed. "Would you stop!" He yelled.

"Oh, what are you going to do Jax! Huh? You going to rape me too?" She said sarcasticly, but regretted it when she saw Jax look up at her with a crazy, angry expression.

"You better shut your mouth Sam, or you might just regret saying that." He said, as he stood up, and walked over to her.

"Ohhh... I'm soo scared!" She said sarcasticly.

"Well, you should be." He said before grabbing her arm, and throwing her down roughly on the ground. She looked back up at him, with fear in her eyes, and said in a shaky, panicy voice, "What are you going to do?" He smirked at her, and said, "Told you that you would regret saying that to me..."

"No!" She screamed...

* * *

The next morning, Courtney had woken up in the chair in Jason's room, and looked over to him. She sighed in contentment, knowing he was still breathing. But then she remembered that he only had an eighty percent chance to live. She shook her head at the doubts in her head, and told herself that he was going to live, and that he wasn't going to die on her. He would never give up on her like that.

She sighed, and decided to get up, and go get a cup of coffee. She walked out in the hallway, and walked down, and was shocked to find Carly and Sonny laying down on the couch in the waiting room. She smiled down lightly at them, and bent down, and lightly shook Sonny awake.

"Sonny." She whispered, trying to get him awake. He opened his chocolate brown eyes at her, and she nodded slightly, and he sighed a little, and leaned up.

"Carly." He whispered lightly to wake her up.

"Mmmm... not now Sonny, I'm too tired..." Courtney tried to hold in her laughter, but failed, and let out a little snort. Sonny turned toward her, and laughed at his sister. He turned back to his wife, and gently lifted her up, and decided to carry her. He nodded to Courtney, and she smiled at him, while she watched Sonny carried her into the elavator to take her home to sleep for awhile. Courtney smiled as she remembered when Jason carried her out of the elavator...

**_Flashback_**

_Jason has his arms wrapped around Courtney_

_Courtney: That was amazing! When can we go again?_

_Jason: Anytime._

_Courtney: That can be our escape from planning the wedding. _

_Jason: Why would we need to escape?_

_Courtney: Oh God! You have no idea what you are getting into do you? I mean all the plans and decisions and all the little traditions you have to follow. Starting with carrying me over the threshold. _

_Jason: Alright, well, let's start practicing that one._

_Jason picks her up_

_Courtney: Oh God! _

_She laughs and he carries her out of the elevator. _

_**End Flashback**_

Courtney sighed as she remembered their little moment, and sighed. God, she couldn't wait untill Jason got better, and they could go back home. They still has so much to work through though... but she wasn't going to think about that now. She just turned and walked off to get her coffee.

She came back a couple minutes later, coffee in hand, and walked into the hallway that led her back to Jason's room. She sat back down, and just watched Jason. She sipped her coffee quietly, and just listened to Jason breath, and heard the constant beeping of the moniters hooked up to Jason. She finished her coffee, and threw the empty cup away in the trash, and sat back down next to Jason. She just sighed. God, he has to wake up. He just had to. If he didn't she didn't know what she would do...

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud commotion outside. She furrowed her eyesbrows together in confusion, and walked outside in the hallway.

"I don't care, I have every right to be here, Docter Quartermaine... so let me do my job." Durant said smugly.

"Durant what the hell do you want?" Courntey demanded in anger, her ice cold blue eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of her, if you could even call him that.

"I'm here for a warrent for Jason's arrest." He said, clearly proud of himself.

"Oh my god! What the fuck for Durant? He's fucking unconscious, and dying! What the hell could he have done?" She demanded to know angrily.

"I'm here to arrest Jason, for the murder of Sam McCall." Durnat said.

* * *

**A/N 2: Ahh... didn't see that comin.. did ya, DID YA? Well...review... and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	12. The Awakening

**Chapter 12**

"I'm here to arrest Jason, for the murder of Sam McCall." Durant said, with a smug grin on his face.

Courtney just stood there, not even able to believe the words he just said. "Are you out of your fucking mind Durant? Jason has been shot, and has been unconscious for god know's how long? And you're telling me that he killed Sam!" Courtney yelled incredeously.

"Look, Courtney, I'm just doing my job. And my job is to arrest Jason-"

"Bull-shit! There's no way in fucking hell that you are going to arrest him!" Courtney yelled in anger.

"Well, hopefully for him, that bullet went a little too far into his head, and he won't wake up-" SLAP! Durant was cut off by Courtney's hand slapping him hard across the face, which sent him back a little. He brought his hand up to the stinging of his right cheek, and groaned a little.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve." He said sarcasticly, as he rubbed his cheek, which was still stinging with pain.

"Oh, you're going to be hitting a hell of a lot more if you say one more word about Jason, like, for instance, the fucking wall!" Courtney warned.

"Okay, Mr. Durant, as you can see, Jason is not awake, nor is he responding, so you need to leave right now, because you are not family to Jason, and you are certainly not making things better, so seeing as you can do absolutely nothing, get the hell out!" Monica yelled to the spiteful DA. God, how she despised that man. How dare he talk about her son like that! She knew if Courtney didn't hit him, then she would've.

"Fine, but as soon as he is awake, you can count me being here, with a warrant, for his arrest.He said, before walking off.

Courtney just looked after him, and shook her head. No way Jason could've done this! Obviously someone else had, but who? Well, she just couldn't think about it right now. All that mattered was Jason getting better, so that they could prove him innocent.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Over in the Bahamas, Jax had been sipping champagne, while looking out over the ocean on the back of his balcony, which belonged to his new mansion. He knew Courtney would love it here, and pretty soon, she would be with him again, and they would enjoy it here. He'd make her fall in love with him, and they will live together, and be happily married again. He would see to it, he thought to himself, as a sick smirk crossed his face.

* * *

Carly and Sonny were awake and about to go see Jason. Carly was so fixated on doing her hair, and was doing everything possible to avoid the trip to the hospital. She hated seeing the painful look on her best friend's face, and she hated seeing Jason hooked up to so many god damn machines, and it was all just... to much. Carly was always strong, and she always thought of herself as independant, but now without Jason, she saw just how needy she was. She didn't realize how much she needed Jason, and how much she depended on him. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Courtney and Jason, happy, and together, and in love. Not with Jason in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, and Courtney breaking down with each passing day. Sonny told her about what happened to her, and she almost broke down in tears herself. This woman was raped, and now the love of her life is in a hospital fighting for his life, and she is about to break. With all these thoughts going through Carly's head, she threw down everything, and got up. She was not going to let her best friend go through this alone. She wasn't going to give up on Jason, and she was going to help him fight. She was not going to let Courtney end up being alone after everything they've been throught together. It wasn't going to end like this. So, with that final thought, she got up, and her and Sonny left for the hospital.

* * *

Courtney had been asleep for some time, and she didn't even realize where she was when she woke up, because she wasn't in the hospital anymore... 

_She was at the beach, and she looked around, and she felt the sand underneath her, and her hair blowing in the light wind. She looked down, and saw that she was in a white tank top, with blue shorts on, and her feet were underneath the sand. She leaned back, and instead of hitting sand... she hit a hard chest.She looked up, and was shocked to see Jason staring back at her, with his blue eyes shining, looked down at her. _

_"Jason, what-"_

_"Shh.. It was about time you woke up." He said as he smiled. She smiled back, obviously still in shock. It was Jason, her Jason sitting there with her, smiling back at her. It felt so good for him to smile back at her._

_But then, the smile faded, and they weren't at the beach anymore, and they were in an alley, and it was raining hard, and Courtney realized where they were at. _

_"Jason I'm-"_

_"Don't!" Jason yelled in anger, as she watched his blue eyes turned cold, colder than she's ever seen before._

_"Jason, please! I'm sorry!" Courtney screamed as she let her tears fall. _

_"Sorry isn't going to help you now Courtney. You need to face what you've done. This is all your fault!" Jason yelled at a crying Courtney. _

_"Jason no! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She screamed._

_"YOU DID THIS! You are the reason I'm in there now!" He screamed at her. "It's all your fault." He said again, before turning and walking away. _

_"No, Jason please! Don't go!" She screamed before running up to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. Only when she did, it wasn't Jason anymore._

_"Hey baby." He said in a smug voice. "Couldn't get enough of me last time." Jax said with a sick grin. HE grabbed her and threw her against the wall, while all she could do was scream._

_"No!"_

"No!" Courtney screamed, as she woke with a jump. She was breathing hard, and sweating. No, this wasn't happening to her! Come on Courtney, grow up, it was just a dream. It was just a dream...

_Then why did it feel so real..._She thought.

She saw the look on Jason's face. She'll never forget it. The pain, the anger, the hurt, the...betrayal. She couldn't deal with seeing that look on his face when he woke up. _If_ he ever woke up. No, he was going to wake up, and they were going to be happy. But that look. That look on his face, and the look in his eyes said it all. She was dirty, and she would always be dirty to him.

Courtney shook her head. She couldn't deal with this anymore. The nightmares, the fear, the look on his face, the disgust. She felt dirty, and all of sudden, she felt raw. Like she was naked, and everyone could see her, and what she did. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed air, she needed to get out of here. She looked at Jason's comatose state again, and just ran. She ran out of the room, and ran past everyone she passed, including Sonny and Carly, who were coming to check on Jason.

"Courtney, where are you going-" Carly started to say, noticing Courtney's frantic state.

"I have to- I have to get out of here." She said, the need for air clearly apparant. Any onlookers might of thought she was going crazy.

"Courtney, calm down." Sonny said, trying to get his sister under control, which really seemed like a lost cause right now.

"No, I have to get away. I-I can't be here." She said, as she struggled to breath, and kept pushing the button for the elavator.

"Courtney, no. You shouldn't be out alone right now, you could get hurt-"

"Or what! Huh, raped! Huh! Oh, I'm sorry that's already happened, hasn't it!" She screamed.

Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, while Sonny and Carly tried to get her under control. She couldn't take it anymore, and once the elavator doors opened, she got in, and immediatly pressed the down button, but before the doors could close, Sonny ran in, and tried to get her under control, as the elavator continued down.

"Courtney, come on. You need to calm down, you need to breath." Sonny said, as she watched his sister breakdown before his very eyes.

"No, Sonny! Get off me!" She said as she struggled to get out of her brother's grasp.

"Courtney please!" Sonny begged, as the doors opened to the first floor. Courtney eyed the hospital doors, and slipped out of Sonny's grasp, and ran out the door. Sonny chased after her, while she ran, and ran right into the street.

"Courtney!" Sonny yelled.

She turned around when she heard the screech of a car, and flet herself being slammed into the ground.

"No!" Sonny screamed, as he watched his sister roll on the street. He ran after her, as the car sped off. He leaned down, and checked her breathing.

"No..." Sonny whispered.

* * *

Carly was sitting by Jason's bedside, and was talking to him. She wanted him to wake up but not for her, for Courtney. She was breaking, and the only person who could bring her back was Jason. She watched his monitors bbep constantainously, and just sighed. 

"Come on Jason. You know you don't want this to be your life. You don't want to be stuck in this bed the rest of your life. You have so much to do in your life. You have to get out of this bed, and marry Courtney, and you guys have to have beautiful kids, and get all old and gray. And you and Courtney have to spend the rest of your lives together. Come on Jason you can beat this. I know you can. And if not for yourself, do it for Courtney. Becasue she needs you. She needs you now more than anything else. Please Jason, just wake up." Carly said, as she let her tears fall freely. She wiped them away, and just layed her head down on Jason arm. She felt something move underneath her, and just stopped breathing for a minute. She looked up, and saw Jason move his arm.

"Come on Jason." Carly urged him.

And finally, his eyes fluttered open, and all Carly could do was cry. She was so happy, that she just started to cry histarically. "Oh my god, Jason!" She cried, as she reached down, and gave him a hug. He blinked, and returend the hug gratefully. He looked around, and didn't see the one person the truly wanted to see.

"Where-" He struggled to breathe.

"I'm going to get a docter Jason, hold on." Carly said, as she turned around, but was felt his hand grasp her arm.

"Where is she?" He breathed out. "Where's my Courtney?" He breathed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Jason is awake now! This was a very hard chapter to write, because it just wouldn't come out right. I hope it came out write this time, and you guys like it. Review and tell me how it was. And thanks for all the reviews I've got. I love to hear you guys still love the story! Now start reviewing! lol**


End file.
